Eradicator (New Earth)
Real Name: Real name unknown Nicknames: No known nicknames Former Aliases: Krypton Man, the Last Son of Krypton Other Current Aliases: David Connors Status Occupation: Occupation unknown Legal Status: Legal status unknown Identity: Secret Marital Status: Marital status unknown Group Affiliation: No known group affiliation Base of Operations: Base of operations unknown Origin Alien artifact designed to preverse its creators race. Place of Birth: Place of birth unknown Known Relatives: No known relatives First Appearance: Action Comics Annual #2 (1989) History A group of aliens known as the All abandoned their dying planet taking with them devices designed to preserve their history. Most of this group was later killed in battle with some Kryptonians led by Kem-El. He altered one device to ensure that it would eliminate non-Kryptonian influences, and called it the Eradicator. One of the survivors, the Cleric left with the Eradicator and some Kryptonians who came to follow him. The others died, and Krypton itself was later destroyed. The Eradicator remained in the Cleric's control until he encountered Superman (Kal-El/Clark Kent) on Warworld. The Cleric entrusted it to him and died. Upon arriving on Earth the Eradicator attempted to alter the planet and Superman himself into its ideal view of Krypton. It constructed the Fortress of Solitude and opened a portal to the Phantom Zone looking for Kryptonian artifacts. It even threatened the Kents. With the help of Professor Hamilton, Superman learned more about the Eradicator and is able to stop its machinations, eventually throwing it into the sun. The Eradicator reconstituted itself into an energy being while in the sun, basing itself after Superman's Kryptonian physiology. It recovered Superman's body after his battle with Doomsday and acted in his stead as 'the Last Son of Krypton.' During a battle with Hank Henshaw and Mongul, the Eradicator took huge amounts of Kryptonite-fueled blasts and transmuted them to restore Superman to his full power. The Eradicator was taken to STAR labs where it merged with the body of Dr. David Connors, a scientist diagnosed with terminal cancer. It sought to reconcile itself with both Connors' life and Superman, also joining the Outsiders. Brainac 13's creation of a false Krypton and its discovery of Imperiex drove the Eradicator temporarily mad, but it eventually was able to settle as part of the Fortress of Solitude. Most recently the Eradicator seemed to be injured battling the OMACs. Characteristics Height: x'xx" Weight: xxx lbs (xxx kg) Eyes: Eye colour unknown Hair: Hair colour unknown Unusual Features: No unusual features Powers Known Powers: Physically, the Eradicator is similar to Superman. The Eradicator possesses vast energy manipulation powers, including blasts and intangibility. The Eradicator also possesses what seems to be a psychic link to Superman and presumably other Kryptonians. Limitations' the Eradicator wears a visor due to light sensitivity. Its programming is focused on maintaining Kryptonian society and ideals even if it means destroying all other influences. Known Abilities: The Eradicator has extensive analytical ability and a computerlike 'brain'. Strength Level: Strength level unknown Miscellaneous Equipment: No known equipment. Transportation: No known transportation. Weapons: No known weapons. Notes * No special notes. Trivia * Recommended Readings * Related Articles * External Links * References * ---- Category:Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Living Characters